Paradox Redux
by Viralgrim
Summary: Cuando la princesa Zelda cumplió 17 años fue envida a rezar a la fuente de la sabiduría junto al Heroe elegido, sin embargo no esperaba que sus campeones se ofrecieran a acompañarla para apoyarla, solo para descubrir que al bajar de la montaña de la Lanaryu ya no se encontraban en el Hyrule que ellos conocían. (Viaje en el tiempo / Desplazamiento temporal)
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild fue uno de los mejores juego que he tenido la oportunidad de jugar, y su historia es sorprendente, uno de mis favoritos realmente.

Se usaran nombres de personajes y definiciones que vienen en la versión en español del juego.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

PARADOX REDUX

* * *

El sonido de los fuertes vientos en la oscura y helada noche azoto la superficie del monte Lanaryu, una fuerte tormenta se había desatado sin esperarlo, haciendo que incluso los mismos monstruos adaptados para el frio extremo que merodeaban el lugar se escondieran por la inusual ventisca.

El sonido de soledad del viento helado de norte golpeando la roca y los arboles amenazaban a cualquier persona o criatura que intentara cruzar por su camino y prometiéndoles un cruel destino.

Sin embargo la montaña Lanaryu no estaba despoblada totalmente en ese instante, cerca de su parte media se encontraba un pequeño grupo de seres que se habían visto atrapados por tan implacable tormenta de nieve y habían sido arrastrados a buscar refugio dentro de una de las grietas del monte que proporcionaba cierto refugio.

-¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de venir todos juntos?, ahora estamos en una cueva esperando a que pase esta pequeña tormenta- Una vez egocéntrica se escuchó entre el grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de la fogata donde otras misteriosas figuras intentaban obtener calor del fuego.

-Lo siento… creí que sería buena idea venir todos juntos…- Una voz tímida surgió de una pequeña figura de la especia Zora que temblaba intentando mantener el frio alejada de ella.

-Cállate Revali, claramente fuiste el primero en ofrecerte por tus "increíbles habilidades en las alturas", además esta tormenta es demasiado peligrosa para la princesa- La voz rígida y autoritaria de una pelirroja Gerudo hablo para reprender al Orni engreído que no había parado de quejarse en todo el viaje.

-Calma, calma, todos acordamos venir a dar nuestro apoyo a la princesa, sabíamos muy bien que el clima en la cima de la montaña es muy engañoso- Una majestuosa figura del gigante Goron hablo mientras buscaba entre sus cosas más leña para mantener viva la fogata.

Todo callaron un momento mientras escuchaban el sonido de la madera ser consumida por el fuego, aunque con la evidente preocupación por esa situación, los cuatro campeones mantenían su mirada fija en la princesa de Hyrule que yacía dormida por el cansancio justo al lado de Urbosa que la acurrucaba en su regazo para brindarle calor.

La Gerudo deslizo sus dedos sobre el cabello dorado de la princesa tratándole de dar ese confort que ni en sus sueños podía tener, leves temblores sacudían a la princesa en ciertos momentos, cualquiera podría decir que era por el clima implacable de la montaña, pero el grupo sabia muy bien que se debía a otros motivos.

-Me sorprende que no esté resfriada después de tanto rezar en la fuente de la sabiduría– Daruk el campeón Goron hablo admirando la pequeña figura de Zelda que respiraba pesadamente.

-Ella siempre ha sido muy fuerte en muchas cosas… pero me temo que lo que más lastima a nuestra princesa no es este duro clima- La matriarca Gerudo hablo decaída al no poder ayudar a la princesa que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Vaya tontería… ella no tiene por qué estar sufriendo esto, estando yo aquí y es suficiente para derrotar a ese Ganon, no es necesario que ella se esfuerce a este punto para despertar sus poderes- El Orni dijo presumiendo de nuevo y aunque lleno de alabanzas a si mismo todos pudieron notar el sentido de preocupación por la princesa en la frase.

-No me imagino lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo- la voz delicada de Mipha hablo no solo refiriéndose a Zelda sino también a una figura solitaria que vigilaba la entrada principal de la cueva en la cual estaban refugiados los campeones.

Justo ahí a unos metros de distancia se encontraba el campeón de Hyrule que se mantenía firme y estoico observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento extraño en la entrada de esa cueva que les otorgaba un refugio momentáneo.

El fuerte viento hacía difícil la visión del terreno el cual no mostraba signos de que hubiera animales o monstruos cerca… aunque claramente lo sabía estaba montando guarda por otros motivos.

Estaba evitando a los otros campeones y evitando ver a Zelda en ese momento, no se sentía listo para afrontarla y más cuando su tarea como campeón de Hyrule había sido un fracaso.

Aquel viaje que le había encomendado el rey Rhoam de llevar a su hija Zelda a la cima del monte Lanaryu por su recién cumpleaños número 17 no había dado los resultados deseados.

A pesar de que en el camino no había visto mayor problemas en lo que respectaba a ataques de clan Yiga o algún monstruo con deseos de sangre, su labor de proteger a zelda había fallado miserablemente.

Ella no estaba herida físicamente, esa clase de heridas de que él tiene experiencia… no, ella estaba lastimada dentro de sí misma, su ser dañado por una responsabilidad que no ameritaba, esa clase de Heridas que pueden destruir a una persona sin siquiera ser tocada.

Todos esperaban la salvación gracias a ella y no veían el esfuerzo mayor que ponía en buscar desesperadamente opciones a la falta de poder dormido en su interior.

Este había sido un punto de quiebre en la princesa Zelda, el sentimiento de que su propio pueblo la mirara como la princesa que no podía salvarlos, elevando las expectativas de ella asta un punto inalcanzable para alguien.

Ayudar a alguien en esa situación era algo en lo que no tenía experiencia por su propia actitud de ocultar sus propios pensamientos y acciones por ser el Soldado y guardián Real de Zelda… a pesar de ser casi el mismo problema las obligaciones de Zelda la hacían un problema más serio. Si bien el tenía la espada que doblega la oscuridad… en ella recaía la detención total de Ganon.

Si no fuera por la sugerencia espontanea de Mipha de acompañarlos a la cima de la montaña no habría manera de que el pudiera apoyarla con esa frustración y dolor, cosa que solo Urbosa podía hacer en esos momentos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos Link miraba la fuerte ventisca pasar enfrente de sus ojos recordándole lo pequeño que es en realidad el mismo ante ciertas adversidades y ponía en duda su capacidad para proteger a Zelda de cualquier peligro, incluso aquellos que rompen el espíritu y la voluntad.

-Me parece que te vendría bien acercarte al fuego mi pequeño amigo- Link fue sacado de sus pensamientos mientras una enorme y amigable mano se posaba en su espalda.

Dándose vuelta vio sorprendido al Goron que se postraba delante suyo mientras cargaba su enorme arma para tomar posición en la entrada de la cueva. Link se reprendía así mismo mientras no había notado como alguien tan grande se había acercado tanto.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Yo me asegurare que nadie entre- Daruk dijo con plena confianza mientras le daba una amable sonrisa.

-Pero…- Link intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Puedo ver que estas algo distraído- Dijo en tono serio en Goron – Si te hace sentir mejor todos estamos así… mejor descansa, no puedes proteger a la princesa si te enfermas por asuntos que aún tienen solución… la ayudaremos… lo prometo-

Link no dijo nada mientras asentía a su amigo que mostraba esas palabras que más necesitaba en estos momentos.

Aún estaban aquí con Zelda y no había manera que ninguno de ellos la dejara sola en momentos así.

-No te preocupes, nada podrá entrar por aquí- El gigante dijo con entusiasmo, si bien cualquier criatura lo pensaría 2 veces antes de meterse con un Goron también estaba el hecho de que Daruk ocupaba casi en su totalidad la entrada de la cueva con su cuerpo masivo.

Link camino hacia la fogata alejándose de su compañero, cada paso podía ver como los otros campeones lo miraban con gesto preocupado… excepto Revali que solamente estaba cruzado de brazos ignorando al resto de sus compañeros.

Sin más tomo asiento justo al lado de la campeona Zora que se puso rígida por unos instantes por la cercanía del Hylian, una suave risa broto de Urbosa y un sonido de disgusto de Revali al ver la interacción usual de los dos campeones.

Unos momentos de paz silenciosa dominaba el ambiente, aun en las vísperas del inevitable regreso de Ganon era evidente que su grupo era único.

-Todo va estar bien… ¿verdad?- De la voz delicada de Mipha hablo mientras admiraba el fuego y se cubría mas del frio con una prenda de la tribu Orni.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Urbosa hablo mientras veía fijamente a la Zora.

-De esto… ¿nosotros podremos defender a todos?.. Proteger a Zelda…. detener la calamidad que es Ganon…- La voz de Mipha se iba haciendo cada vez más débil.

-¿De que estas hablando?, ya te dije que conmigo es suficiente, además con ustedes y el pequeño espadachín tuyo de ahí estoy seguro que ganaremos sin problemas- Mipha trato de ignorar el comentario de Revali sobre Link pero tenía un buen punto… juntos podrían superarlo.

-Si… Juntos podremos…- Ella dijo un poco más animada mientras veía la cara maternal de la Gerudo.

-Te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros estará solo cuando eso pase… lo derrotaremos juntos- La matriarca dijo con confianza mientras veía como el gran Goron se acercaba a ellos después de poner una gran piedra que bloqueaba la entrada de la cueva para proteger al grupo de la tormenta que parecía empeorar a cada momento.

-Así es pequeña Mipha, nada nos detendrá y estoy seguro de que Zelda no tardara en obtener sus poderes para poner fin a ese Ganon de una vez por todas- Él dijo mientras se dejaba caer justo al lado de urbosa.

-Si… ella lo lograra… estoy segura de ello... ¿verdad Link?- Mipha dijo con más confianza y acercándose tímida y sutilmente al Héroe elegido.

Link miro seriamente a la princesa de Hyrule antes de decir con total sinceridad.

-Si… estoy seguro que ella puede hacerlo- Por unos instantes el grupo miro sorprendido a Link que muy pocas veces hablaba para decir lo que sentía o lo que pensaba.

Con una sonrisa todos callaron mientras veían las flamas de la fogata desvanecerse, instintivamente el grupo se juntó más buscando el calor corporal del otro, incluso Revali se acercó tomando lugar junto a Zelda por orden de Urbusa para que su plumaje diera más calor a la princesa.

El sueño termino por dominar al grupo sin notar que la princesa de Hyrule no estaba dormida del todo y había escuchado la conversación. Aunque triste y deprimida la princesa Zelda no pudo dejar escapar una triste sonrisa por la confianza y esperanza de sus compañeros tenían hacia ella.

Una lagrima de felicidad cayo de su rostro al saber que sus campeones no solo eran un grupo que buscaban destruir la amenaza de lo que es Ganon… si no que confiaban y querían lo mejor para ella y que no la dejarían sola nunca.

Eran la familia que buscaba proteger al igual que su reino y su padre… tal vez la diosa no había respondido a sus suplicas… pero por un momento eso no parecía importar… ella buscaría la manera de protegerlos a todos sin importar que pasara, no los perdería como paso con su madre.

Al igual que sus compañeros la princesa cayo tendida en el regazo de Urbusa ignorando que un débil resplandor dorado se formaba en su mano por los pensamientos de protección y esa luz dorada rodeaba al grupo.

Algo había pasado en esa cueva olvidada durante una cruel tormenta de nieve, algo que no debía haber sucedido… tal vez una nueva oportunidad para aquellos que ya estaban destinados a perderlo todo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

* * *

Bueno antes quiero dar gracias a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de darle una oportunidad a esta historia que espero que sea de su agrado.

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

PARADOX REDUX

Se refiere a "paradoja" y "traidos de vuelta", Si es una historia de desplazamiento temporal como se imaginaran


	2. Capitulo 2

Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild fue uno de los mejores juego que he tenido la oportunidad de jugar, y su historia es sorprendente, uno de mis favoritos realmente.

Se usaran nombres de personajes y definiciones que vienen en la versión en español del juego.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

PARADOX REDUX

Capítulo 2

* * *

Un agradable sonido de silencio y calma inundaba la inusual agitada montaña Lanaryu que parecía haber pasado una de sus más fuertes tormentas, el ambiente caótico ahora más parecía una calma inusual para los poco experimentados que conocían esa montaña inestable.

Sin embargo a pesar de ello por las faldas del monte se veía un grupo de personas que venían en formación protegiendo a cierta princesa del reino, sin embargo a pesar del peligro parecían no estar preocupados por la calma repentina.

Lentos pero seguros los campeones dieron paso a su marcha de regreso a las tierras de Hyrule a través de la nieve fresca de la tormenta anterior, su paso calmado así como la tormenta habían hecho que se retrasaran en su descenso de la montaña más de lo que tenía previsto en primer lugar.

Sin embargo a pesar de eso la falta de monstruos y la calma repentina les habían dado un raro descanso repentino, la mayoría de ellos no rechazo estos momentos que les daba un breve momento para estar solo con sus pensamientos.

-No entiendo por qué no me dejan volar, bajar caminando es demasiado molesto- Revali se quejó por centésima vez mientras que el grupo continuaba buscando amenazas que interrumpieran su paso.

-Ya te lo dijimos, con la nieve aun fresca y tu potentes corrientes de aire podrías causar una avalancha y no podemos arriesgar a la princesa con eso- Daruk dijo mientras daba torpes pasos en la nieve que con su enorme peso hacían que se hundiera hasta más allá de sus rodillas.

-Podría llevarla en mi espalda y así evitaríamos este tonto recorrido- Nuevamente dijo molesto por la situación solo para recibir una mirada des aprobatoria de Urbosa.

-Deja de quejarte Revali, además Zelda no está en condiciones de tomar riesgos ahorita- La Gerudo miro fijamente como unos metros delante de ellos la princesa iba caminando sola pensando en los acontecimientos del día anterior.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella Urbosa, creo que podría ayudarla en este momento- El amable Goron dijo mientras trataba de ponerse al dia con sus compañeros que iban adelantados unos cuantos pasos delante suyo

-No… ella me pidió unos momentos para ella misma, necesita poner sus pensamientos en orden- Si bien Urbusa quiera con todo su corazón ayudar a la pequeña princesa no podía impedir que ella tomara sus decisiones y más cuando este descenso de la montaña significaba otro fracaso para ella.

-Dejémosla pensar sola un rato, nuestro trabajo protegerla en estos instantes-Ella dijo mientras sujetaba su arma con firmeza como si alguna amenaza saliera de la nada.

-¿Piensas que algo podría siquiera acercarse a ella teniendo el mejor y más talentoso arquero de la existencia misma cubriendo su espalda?- Revali dijo con orgullo sin importarle las miradas que le daban ante tal acto de humildad.

-Además… si ese es el trabajo del pequeño caballerito elegido por la espada ¿porque lo mandaste al frente de todo?- El Orni dijo con burla mientras observaba que mucho más adelante que ellos y la princesa misma se podían visualizar dos figuras solitarias.

La silueta de una pequeña Zora envuelta en ropaje de procedencia Orni y un Hylian avanzaban a un paso más acelerado que ellos, no tanto para perderse en la nieve pero si para tuvieran unos minutos de ventaja.

-Este clima helado afecta más a los Zoras que a cualquiera de nosotros y Mipha aunque no lo admite necesita que su cuerpo entre a temperaturas más elevadas que este frio de montaña- La pelirroja dijo mientras una sonrisa astuta se formaba en su rostro.

–Y convenientemente hay una pequeña laguna en la entrada de la montaña donde ella puede refrescarse mientras alguien la protege y reconoce el terreno hasta que nosotros llegamos ahí con Zelda- La Gerudo termino de hablar con un toque de complicidad en la voz haciendo que Revali reaccionara abruptamente.

-Oh no… conozco esa sonrisa mujer… ¿es por lo que paso al despertar verdad?- El Orni dijo aun molesto por los eventos de hace algunas horas antes.

-Déjalos en paz Revali, claramente fue un pequeño incidente del cual no nos corresponde opinar- Daruk dijo recordando como la princesa Zora en la noche y por busca de calor se había quedado dormida al costado de Link y abrazándolo en el proceso.

Link por su cuenta había rodeado con su brazo a la pequeña Zora en un inconsciente acto. Ninguno de los campeones dijo nada al despertar sin embargo la salida rápida y distante de Zelda, la mirada de culpabilidad de Mipha y la actitud de un caballero que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento era la suficiente información para saber que algo ahí estaba pasando.

Si bien sabían que ellos tenían su historia de amistad desde hace muchos años no eran ciegos ante los sentimientos de la princesa Mipha hacia Link, casi evidente en la forma de mirar y sanar sus heridas.

Aunque por parte del campeón de Hyrule no estaban seguros por la forma en que siempre ocultaba sus pensamientos por el deber real con Hyrule y la princesa; si bien con ella era la que tenía más confianza aun dudaban que el Heroe si quiera supiera en que terrenos estaba metido… demasiado cerrado en su deber y pensamientos como para comprender el afecto de la Princesa Zora.

-Toda esa demostración de afecto me enferma… deberían dejarlo para cuando derrotemos a Ganon- El ave dijo mientras evitaba recordar todo sucedido.

-No…ella tiene todo el derecho, si no podemos luchar por lo que queremos qué caso tiene luchar siquiera-Si bien Urbosa como una guerrera orgullosa sabía que esas palabras del Cucco sobre alimentado tenían todo el sentido del mundo, pero aun así no estaba de acuerdo del todo.

-Además… Mipha no tendría la oportunidad de decir lo que siente si fallamos- Ella dijo en un tono más oscuro al recordar el mal de Ganon estaba por eclipsar a todos ellos en cualquier momento.

-Bah… bien tu ganas, dejemos estas pláticas para otra ocasión, que los dos arreglen sus propios asuntos- El gran Ave dijo cruzando los brazos molesto queriendo alejar su mente de esa conversación.

Los minutos pasaron mientras observaban la tranquilidad y casi silencio mortal del cual estaban rodeados, solo siendo opacado por el crujir de la nieve por sus pisadas y sus respiraciones.

-Oigan no creen que está demasiado silencioso, no soy experto en terrenos nevados pero juraría que al menos deberían haber animales en la zona- La repentina voz confundida del Goron se escuchó llamando incluso la atención de la princesa Zelda mientras se detenía momentáneamente para observar que al comenzar a acercarse a la entrada Este de la montaña no habían presencia animal o de monstruo en la zona.

-Cualquiera pensaría que por el momento un Lizalfo tonto incluso podría intentar un ataque- Dijo Daruk una vez más mientras veía como el blanco de la nueve iba siendo remplazado por el pasto verde y lleno de vida haciendo que su caminar fuera mejor.

-Incluso no tuvimos problemas con esos molestos lobos- Revali dijo sonriendo al ver como su gran compañero se estremecía ante la idea de enfrentar a esos caninos que tanto temía.

Sin esperarlo un gran rugido se escuchó detrás del portal natural que daba paso al acceso de la montaña donde la figura gigantesca de un enorme bestia de un ojo se dirigía hacia el Héroe Hylian y la princesa Zora que por algún motivo parecían no prestarle la atención necesaria.

-¿Qué hace un Hinox en este lugar?, no estaba aquí cuando subimos por la montaña- Zelda dijo un poco alarmada ante la presencia masiva de la bestia.

-Es muy raro… aunque no me sorprende el por qué no este ningún animal o monstruo sabiendo que esas cosas podrían devorarlos sin importar que sean- Urbusa dijo tomando su espada y escudo para unirse en la batalla.

-Aun así ¿por qué Link no le está poniendo atención?- Daruk dijo viendo que algo no andaba bien, por lo general aunque molestos de tratar Link no tendría problemas con un Hinox común.

-¿A quién le importa? Claramente este espadachín no puede con un pequeño Hinox, veo que el gran Revali tendrá que hacerse cargo del asunto- El Orni dijo molesto mientras tomaba su arco y emprendía el vuelo para acabar con la amenaza.

-¡Espera Revali!- Zelda grito sin embargo el Orni ya había comenzado el vuelo.

En un manejo grande de astucia y precisión el arquero se apresuró a velocidades sorprendentes hacia su objetivo que tenía puesto su ojo en los dos campeones restantes.

Dando una maniobra aérea tomo su arco de Águila y tomo un par de flechas normales las cuales salieron disparadas con precisión a su ojo desprotegido, la velocidad y fuerza del impacto de los proyectiles dieron en el blanco haciendo que el ojo del Hinox explotara cegando al cíclope para siempre.

Sin perder el tiempo se mantuvo en su posición en el aire mientras tomaba otra ronda de flechas y disparaba hacia la cabeza del cíclope que gruñía tapándose el hueco donde antes se hallaba su ojo, un instante después esas flechas hacían contacto en la cabeza del Hinox matándolo al instante.

-Sabía que no era gran cosa- Revali se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa confiada mientras volteaba a ver hacia abajo a la Zora y al Hylian -No te da vergüenza quedarte congelado ante un débil Hinox que…-

-¡Revali cuidado!- El grito de Mipha se escuchó mientras veía como su amigo en su soberbia y pasión por burlarse de Link había puesto su atención total en el enemigo equivocado.

Los ojos del Orni se abrieron al ver que por el aire y en su dirección se avistaban una ronda de flechas eléctricas que estaban peligrosamente cerca de su posición y si no las evitaba seguramente darían un golpe mortal.

Con gran agilidad Revali trato de esquivar las flechas sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde y no pudo evitar que algunos de los proyectiles impactaran sobre de él.

Instantes después sintió como las puntas de las flechas se incrustaban en su ala derecha y parte de la espalda perforando su piel, casi al momento la electricidad se extendió por todo su cuerpo haciendo que perdiera el control de su vuelo y cayera a tierra.

No muy lejos de su ubicación se encontraba el Campeón de Hyrule que blandía la espada maestra en su enfrentamiento con el Centaleon Plateado que se erguía poderosamente frente a sus adversarios mientras guardaba el arco con el cual había atacado a Revali.

Mipha miro preocupada a su amigo alado que no parecía moverse en lo absoluto y sostuvo su tridente con fuerza para repeler cualquier ataque de uno de los más peligrosos monstruos que rondaban las planicies de Hyrule.

-Link, tengo que ir a ayudar a Revali- Ella dijo mientras veía a link ponerse en posición frente de ella para cubrirla de cualquier ataque de la bestia, volteándose levemente dio una mirada de afirmación hacia Mipha que comenzó a correr hacia su compañero caído.

El centaleon lanzo un rugido dispuesto a lanzarse hacia la Zora pero fue detenido por Link que ya se había lanzado hacia el monstruo con la intención de acabar con la amenaza lo más pronto posible.

El monstruo sintió como el arma sagrada impacto en su pecho causando gran dolor pero eso no detuvo su paso, tomando fuerzas el coloso tomo su espada y escudo se acercó peligrosamente al héroes que puso no tardo en tomar una posición defensiva su escudo propio para bloquear y repeler ese masivo ataque.

Los ojos azules de Link se ampliaron al sentir como el impacto de la bestia no era nada parecido a lo que había sentido antes con sus combates de otros Centaleones de la misma especie que ya había enfrentado.

El golpe era masivo, brutal y poderoso incluso más que cualquier otro monstruo que había enfrentado, la espada del ser había impactado y agrietado el escudo de Link, casi al instante un segundo golpe fue recibido volviendo añicos la defensa del héroe que quedo expuesto.

El tercero corte dio paso por su tórax que comenzó a sangrar al instante al mismo tiempo que lo mandaba a volar unos cuantos metros de su posición. Link trato de ponerse de pie solo para toser un poco de sangre y dejarlo inmóvil unos instantes.

Link gruño mientras se levantaba y respiraba pesadamente… se había confiado de sus experiencias anteriores con estos monstruos y eso sabía que era fatal en una batalla.

Sin embargo el Centaleon no se acercó demasiado y tomo un respiro antes de gruñir nuevamente. Los ojos de Link se centraron en el ser mientras veía como una llama surgir de su mandíbula y apuntaba peligrosamente en su dirección.

Los Centaleones con acceso a poder mágico del fuego eran raros, incluso muchos confiaban en su fuerza bruta y técnica de pelea para destrozar a sus enemigos, no había muchos que pudieran hacer un uso efectivo de esas habilidades en una pelea, generalmente solo Centaleones adultos con años de experiencia gozaban ese poder para defender sus territorios.

También estaba el hecho de que parecía no haber sufrido un daño significativo frente a la espada que doblega la oscuridad, el golpe antes efectivo en muchos de su especie apenas había hecho un rasguño en la piel del Centaleon que estaba enfrente de el.

Definitivamente no era un monstruo normal.

El terminar su carga el Centaleon exhalo una fuerte llamarada que se dirigió hacia el héroe que apenas pudo esquivar el primer ataque, sin embargo no esperaba que la bestia exhalara una segunda vez en su dirección de manera tan rápida y consecutiva.

Lastimado y sin poder moverse los suficientemente rápido Link levanto su espada para enfrentar lo peor solo para ser sorprendido por otra figura masiva que se postraba delante para recibir el impacto de fuego.

Las llamas se acercaron peligrosamente y consumieron su objetivo pero el resplandor rojo y naranja del escudo de Daruk se hizo presente para proteger al campeón Hylian del formidable ataque. Pero una tercera ronda de flamas alcanzo al Goron haciendo que este perdiera el escudo mágico dejando desprotegidos a los dos combatientes.

-Link este monstruo no es normal, normalmente un ataque así no rompería mi escudo tan fácilmente- Daruk dijo pesadamente mientras tomaba su gigantesca arma para comenzar la batalla.

-¿Aun puedes luchar?- Daruk pregunto mientras veía como el Hylian tomaba una posición de ataque.

-Bien, lo detendré mientras buscas algún punto débil- El gran Goron dijo mientras veía como el Centaleon preparaba una fuerte embestida en contra suya, Daruk solamente levanto su pesada arma y espero el momento preciso para contraatacar a la bestia.

La bestia comenzó su arremetida contra del Goron, su velocidad era sorprendente para un ser de sus proporciones, sin embargo eso no le sirvió ya que antes de impactar su gran espada con el Goron una fuerza enorme se sintió en el rostro del Centaleon y fue envidado unos metros hacia atrás.

La gran maza de Daruk había impactado en el feo rostro salvaje de monstruo haciendo que fuera aturdido por unos segundos. Los pasos acelerados se escucharon detrás del Goron, no tenía que voltearse para saber que cierta Gerudo venía en ayuda de los guerreros al ver la difícil situación.

Tomando potencia Urbosa corrió detrás de Daruk y usando a su amigo campeón de escalón para dar un gran salto sobre la espalda del Goron para impulsarse y asestar un golpe que en cualquier otra criatura seria la muerte.

Con la agilidad y fiereza que solo las Gerudo poseían Urbosa tomo posición en el aire y al acercarse hacia su objetivo puso su Cimitarra en posición enterrandola en el pecho a la altura del corazón de la criatura.

La bestia rugió con ira sin embargo Urbosa no había terminado, un chasquido de dedos había invocado un poderoso rayo que gracias a la espada que estaba incrustada del pecho del Centaleon oleadas de electricidad pasaron por el monstruo que ocasiono que se postrara ante el dolor.

Urbosoa intento arremeter nuevamente tomando una daga y poner fin al a su oponente pero fue recibida por un golpe de uno de los puños del Centaleon que la aventó en dirección de un árbol cercano con tal fuerza que pudo romper el grueso del tronco y dejando a la Gerudo momentáneamente fuera de combate.

Daruk quedo momentáneamente aturdido por ver cómo veía que Urbosa una de las más habilidosas y formidables guerreras era aventada como su fuera una rama de un árbol, no perdiendo más tiempo tomo su arma y giro hacia su objetivo solo para ser recibido por un potente golpe en su rostro por parte del escudo afilado del centauro.

Lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo y dejar expuesto de su masivo cuerpo.

Viendo esto el Centaleon tomo su gran espada dispuesto a poner fin a la vida del Goron, solo para sentir como una hoja afilada comenzaba a causar estragos en su espalda en la cual estaba montado el guerrero Hylian.

Link viendo su oportunidad se arremetió con la espada maestra por la parte desprotegida del Centaleon y se dispuso a hacer el mayor daño posible sobre la bestia que casi al instante comenzó a saltar enfurecidamente para quitarse de encima al campeón.

El héroe grito enfurecido mientras veía como la espada maestra no parecía estar haciendo el suficiente daño como para derribar a la bestia y fue sorprendido por un arrebato del Centaleon que lo lanzo de nuevo hacia los aires y ocasionando que la espada fuera arrebatada de sus manos.

El monstruo se dio la vuelta para afrontar a su enemigo pero sonidos silbantes se escucharon en los aires ocasionando que el rugido del coloso aumentara, flechas proveniente de un herido Revali impactaron múltiples veces en el monstruo solo enfureciendo más a la criatura.

-¿De qué está hecha esa cosa?- Revali tomo su arco y disparo más flechas mientras veía como el monstruo trataba de cubrirse el rostro del rápido ataque.

Viendo eso el Orni disparo una flecha que en un tiro perfecto termino por perforar el ojo de la Centaleon el cual comenzó a dejar fluir un líquido rojo oscuro y haciendo que no pudiera ver a la pequeña figura de la princesa Zora que iba corriendo dispuesta a ayudar en la batalla.

La punta del tridente de la Zora comenzó a perforar en múltiples ocasiones a su objetivo y aunque no se veía que hiciera mucho daño, realmente esos golpes iban dirigidos a puntos clave de la criatura así como perforar y romper venas, tendones y órganos de vital importancia.

El ataque fugaz termino igual de rápido cuando el Centaleon tomo el tridente de la Zora para arrojarla junto con ella fuera de su zona de alcance.

Viéndose superado el monstruo comenzó a juntar energía para desatar un mar de fuego que destruyera todo, levantando su arma junto todas sus fuerzas antes de desatar las llamas como un gran ataque final, sin embargo sus acciones fueron detenidas al instante.

El Centaleon se quedó inmóvil al sentir como sus sentidos se apagaban y una delgada línea de sangre bajaba por su frente, la majestuosa fuerza de la criatura cedió al darse cuenta de cómo ahora en su frente se encontraba incrustada la espada del héroe elegido el cual había aventado su arma con una precisión mortal en un esfuerzo final de detener al monstruo para siempre.

El cuerpo del Centaleon cayó al suelo provocando un fuerte estruendo dejando a todos los campeones respirando pesadamente sin saber cómo actuar ante tal evento.

Con pasos pesados Link camino hacia la bestia y si ningún tipo de cuidado empujo más el arma en el cráneo del monstruo para garantizar que este no se levantara antes de sacar la espada dejando escapar chorros de sangre del Centaleon manchando el suelo y pasto verde a los alrededores.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de igual manera la cimitarra para lanzar el arma a la Gerudo que parecía haberse recuperado del ataque del Centaleon. La mirada de Urbosa miro fijamente el ceño fruncido del Heroe y comprendió al instante la actitud silenciosa del Guerrero que no paraba de ver a la princesa Zelda detrás de la pelirroja.

-Quédate detrás de mí Zelda… esto está lejos de terminar- La pelirroja tomo posición de ataque mientras cubría una princesa visiblemente asustada por el enfrentamiento anterior mientras veía a todos sus campeones ponerse enfrente de ella para protegerla.

No muy lejos de ahí en el portal de piedra de la entrada un grupo de Bokoblins, Moblins y Lizalfos de distintos tipos fuertemente armados habían escuchado el alboroto de la pelea se habían reunido y se preparaban para acabar con los campeones.

Link dio media vuelta tomando su espada para ver a sus compañeros campeones dándoles una fuerte mirada de determinación y confianza por la pelea que estaba por surgir la cual fue correspondida por cada uno de ellos.

Casi al instante el rugido de la batalla no se hizo esperar nuevamente, el combate consumió a los campeones y la princesa que ignoraban el peligro real en el que se encontraban ahora en adelante.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2

* * *

Bueno antes quiero dar gracias a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de darle una oportunidad a esta historia que espero que sea de su agrado.

**_Krystyam091_** Gracias por tu comentario lo aprecio mucho, tienes razón hubiera sido más interesante y creo que atinaste a lo que va la historia.

Si todos viajaron al futuro, pero viajaron a un futuro donde los hechos no han sido cambiados y son casi exactamente a lo que es originalmente, como pequeño adelanto te puedo decir que nuestro grupo más que viajar a un futuro alterno del que no estuvieron presentes y gano el mal, simplemente son una anomalía/paradoja en el tiempo (espero expresar eso correctamente)

En próximo capítulo daré más detalles.

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

PARADOX REDUX

Se refiere a "paradoja" y "traidos de vuelta", Si es una historia de desplazamiento temporal como se imaginaran


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild fue uno de los mejores juego que he tenido la oportunidad de jugar, y su historia es sorprendente, uno de mis favoritos realmente.

Se usaran nombres de personajes y definiciones que vienen en la versión en español del juego.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

PARADOX REDUX

Capítulo 3

* * *

-Deja de ser un Cucco llorón y no te muevas- La voz de la enfadada pelirroja exclamo en frustración mientras trataba de cubrir las heridas en la espalda que amenazaban por abrirse de nuevo de su compañero.

\- Eres terrible en tratar heridas Urbosa y deja de llamarme Cucco- Revali dijo mientras intentaba en vano quedarse quieto mientras levantaba sus alas aun lastimadas para cubrir los rastros de la batalla anterior.

-Si no fuera porque insistes en moverte cada vez que toco tus plumas ya hubiera terminado- Urbosa hablo mientras terminaba de ajustar los vendajes recién puestos del Orni que veía con clara molestia las acciones de su compañera.

-¿Sabes cuánto tardan en crecer esas plumas? Mi vuelo se verá afectado si insistes en arrancarlas para tratar esas pequeñas heridas- Revali trato de replicar solo para ser silenciado de un suave por el sonido de la princesa Zelda que ayudaba al Goron a una pequeña herida sangrante en su frente.

-¿Pueden guardar silencio los dos?, despertaran a Mipha- La rubia dijo mientras veía que los daños en su campeón Goron no eran de gravedad y que sanarían sin ningún problema al ser un daño superficial nada más.

Zelda miro de reojo como el Orni desistía en una silenciosa molestia mientras que Urbosa cubría las heridas de Revali que ya no habían podido curarse por el exceso de energía que había empleado momentos antes la campeona Zora.

Un suspiro pesado surgió de ella cuando sus ojos miraban a Mipha que flotaba dormitando en el agua que cubrían las ruinas de la salida este del monte Lanaryu, la repentina y peligrosa batalla había sido intensa, agotadora y más para la pequeña y tímida Zora que aparte de luchar valientemente, también había tenido la tarea de curar las heridas más graves de sus compañeros.

Si no fuera por sus habilidades individuales de los campeones ese grupo de monstruos hubiera podido acabarlos muy fácilmente, incluso una tropa de soldados Hylians no hubieran durado mucho contra estos monstruos misteriosamente poderosos y resistentes.

El solo mirar el resultado del combate ponía en muy preocupante dilema a la Princesa…

Cómo había sido posible que los campeones pudieran ser presionados hasta este punto, contra monstruos que habían sido tratados antes sin ningún problema por cada uno de ellos.

El Hinox había sido eliminado con facilidad por Revali de eso no había duda, pero el Centaleon era alarmantemente poderoso al igual que los monstruos de colores variantes al común y aunque la única experiencia con monstruos era el ver como Link los combatía desde que se había convertido en su escolta personal, ella no era ciega al ver como su campeón de cabello dorado a pesar de sus habilidades con la Espada que doblega a la oscuridad, había tenido cierta dificultad con lo que había combatido hoy mismo.

Al grado de que el Centaleon había logrado asestar un golpe directo en su pecho, al igual que pequeñas heridas menores por los otros monstruos y que de no ser tratadas por Mipha podría haber traído graves consecuencias de no ser tratadas de inmediato.

Luego estaban los demás campeones, Revali se había llevado un duro golpe al ver que las flechas eléctricas habían hecho más daño de lo esperado, además de un ala rota y cortes de armas arrojadizas de los Lizalfos escondidos en las piedras de las ruinas que aprovechaban la falta de movilidad del astuto arquero lastimado.

Urbosa la valiente Gerudo trataba de disimular la molestia de las heridas multiples en su costado gracias al golpe del Centaleon y al ataque a traición de Bokoblins que gracias a su superioridad numérica y resistencia habían aprovechado la limitación de Urbosa de no poder usar el su poder del rayo para no dañar a sus compañeros más sensibles a este elemento por error.

Daruk fuerte como una muralla había hecho frente a los Moblins más grandes con su fuerza bruta, aunque no pareciera el Goron aseguro que eran más fuertes de lo que recordaba, incluso al grado de dejar pequeñas heridas en los puntos más vulnerables del Goron cuando ya no podía usar su escudo mágico por el cansancio.

Mipha se encontró con dificultades con los Lizalfos que acuáticos extrañamente resistentes y con propiedades eléctricas, no eran comunes de la zona y su habilidad de nado había logrado derribarla y complicarle las cosas, aun así había sufrido grandes descargas eléctricas en su pequeño cuerpo a costa de derribar a los monstruos en un ataque cercano.

Link por su parte había usado toda su habilidad durante años y años de entrenamiento como espadachín, repartiendo estocadas y cortes a cualquier monstruo que se atravesara en su camino con tal de proteger a la princesa.

Zelda no mentiría y admitiría que temía lo peor para sus amigos en esos momentos, si bien recordaba esta zona cercana hacia el monte Lanaryu era un acceso protegido por soldados Hylians, además de una ruta comercial hacia el pueblo de Kakariko al este, así como al oeste la Aldea Goponga y acceso al rio Zora.

En su peregrinación hacia la fuente de la sabiduría las rondas de vigilancia cerca del lugar eran frecuentes para informar la posible presencia de campamentos de monstruos, ninguno había sido avistado por los exploradores y Sheikas que rondaban la zona.

Si había monstruos tan fuertes aquí solo significaba que esos soldados y probablemente comerciantes habían sido atacados por estas cosas que reclamaban el territorio… tal vez con terribles consecuencias para ellos.

De igual manera estos monstruos se encontraban en gran variedad, no era raro ver dos especies distintas viviendo en conjunto en estos días previos al regreso de Ganon, de hecho su número aumento exponencialmente obligándolos a trabajar juntos aunque torpemente y fáciles de tratar gracias a su falta de organización.

Pero estos de aquí eran claramente un grupo distinto, cubriendo la mayoría de los puntos clave que usarían un grupo armado bien organizado, arqueros, lanzas, espadachines, grandes mazas para romper escudos y defensas… aunque de manera primitiva estos monstruos habían logrado una fuerza que pondría a pensar asta a sus generales de los pasos a seguir.

Su mente no pudo más que divagar sobre el culpable de esto.

¿Ganon tendría que ver algo con esto?

¿Podría de alguna manera estar volviéndose más fuertes y organizados gracias a su influencia?

Si bien era muy pronto para afirmar esto, no era del todo un pensamiento fuera de lugar, tendría que confrontar a su padre en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de advertirle sobre estos peligros.

Su padre… el no estaría nada contento sin duda ante su fracaso y oír que de alguna manera los monstruos se habían vuelto más fuertes en tan poco tiempo. Esto solo complicaba más las cosas al no poder acceder al control de sus poderes… eso la hacía sentir como una inútil y la sumergía en una depresión por la carga de tener el destino de su pueblo en sus manos.

Solo podía rezar a una diosa que no la escuchaba, esperando lo mejor o algún milagro… y era totalmente injusto, si su padre no fuera tan terco y ver que la solución de sus problemas estaba en la antigua tecnología ancestral que había ayudado a salvar el mundo en la antigüedad podrían estar mejor preparados…

Con un gesto de resignación Zelda trato de olvidar momentáneamente esos depresivos pensamientos de tristeza, frustración, enojo ante su impotencia y trato de pensar en cosas distintas.

Suspirando su mirada se posó brevemente en su campeón personal Link, tal vez el único que la comprendía en estos momentos a un nivel más personal que cualquier otra persona.

Su campeón estaba a unos cuantos metros en el puente de piedra montando guardia para que sus compañeros pudieran descansar, al igual que cuando lo conoció era firme y serio en su deber como caballero a pesar de las circunstancias tan desfavorables.

Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de vendajes en su tórax, al mismo tiempo que vestía una simple camiseta gracias a que su túnica de campeón fue cortada por el ataque del Centaleon, cosa que tendría que reparar ella en un futuro.

Las heridas en su cuerpo no disminuirían su fuerte sentido del deber y eso era claro.

A pesar de ello Zelda sabía que Link en el fondo igual estaba preocupado por lo sucedido, no le costó mucho ver que su campeón estaba más alerta de lo usual, reaccionando a cualquier sonido, con la espada maestra en su mano por si un peligro surgiera en cualquier segundo.

Por momentos Link volteaba a ver a su dirección, viéndolos a todos en especial a ella y a la campeona Zora que había caído inconsciente después de curar la mayoría de las heridas fatales de Link y los otros campeones.

Zelda sintió una leve molestia al pensar en ello, al terminar la batalla la princesa Mipha había saltado del agua para revisar a los campeones a pesar de sus heridas propias, todos tenían una herida que debía ser tratada, pero su atención y preocupación se centró casi su totalidad en Link, el cual solo miraba en silencio como la Zora curaba una enorme abertura sangrante en su pecho, solamente para después de ello caer agotada y siendo atrapada por los brazos del héroe.

Ahí por primera vez la princesa pudo ver algo más en la cara de su campeón que un aspecto serio y firme, por momentos una cara de auténtica preocupación y un poco de desespero por su amiga de la infancia.

No era la primera vez que pensaba que había visto esa cercanía en sus dos campeones, siempre habían sido muy reservados con sus asuntos en su presencia. La interacción entre ellos era algo que Zelda no le importaba en lo absoluto y más cuando era cegaba por su odio injustificado que tenía hacia Link en el momento que lo había conocido.

Sin embargo ahora era más obvio y le molestaba un poco esa sutil confianza silenciosa que parecían tener ellos dos, el compartir algo con una sola mirada, un gesto que daba indicaciones de seguridad o algo más… ella misma desearía tener esa confianza con su caballero, el cual recientemente había compartido los momentos personales donde ella necesitaba a un amigo cercano para no decaer.

Le gustaba la idea de que ella y Link pudieran convertirse en amigos con el pasar del tiempo y que olvidaran esa ridícula actitud inicial de ella. No es que ella tuviera muchos amigos, al ser una princesa la cual el destino recaía en sus hombros no ayudaba a aligerar su deberes y tener tiempo para interactuar con más personas de su edad.

Si no fuera por Urbosa y al pasar el tiempo algunas personas de la tribu Sheika ella no tendría a nadie que pudiera llamar "amigos", a lo largo del tiempo la lista se ampliaría a sus amigos campeones y finalmente su caballero personal.

La culpa la inundo mientras recordaba lo extrañamente molesta que estaba cuando al despertar en esa cueva del monte Lanaryu la campeona Mipha estaba cómodamente dormida en brazos del campeón causando que ella quisiera salir de la cueva lo más pronto posible y regresar a Hyrule a pesar de su falta de éxito en despertar sus poderes en la fuente de la sabiduría.

Y más cuando veía como sus dos campeones bajaban juntos el camino de la montaña por sugerencia de Urbosa, compartiendo pequeñas y silenciosas conversaciones perfectamente equilibradas entre el deber y la comodidad.

Ahora se sentía tonta de haber estado molesta en ese momento, no solo por pensar que Mipha y Link estaban de alguna manera dejando sus deberes por algo que ella no sabía definir, si no que ambos habían dado toda su confianza de que ella lograría salvar a su pueblo, así como protegerla ante los graves peligros y defenderse mutuamente así como sus compañeros.

Volviendo al presente podía mirar a Mipha respirar en un sueño profundo y aun con algunas heridas en su pequeño cuerpo hizo una nota mental para agradecerle y recompensarla por sus esfuerzos así como a sus demás campeones una vez que pudieran llegar al reino de Hyrule.

Con otro suspiro se alejó brevemente de esos pensamientos confusos sobre su campeón para ver como la luz del atardecer se filtraba por el lugar, dando paso poco a poco a las sombras del crepúsculo y la inminente noche, pronto la luz se terminaría y daría paso a la eterna oscuridad… lo cual significaba monstruos nocturnos posiblemente igual de fuertes que los que acababan de enfrentar.

Antes de siquiera sugerir que debían partir cuanto antes algo peculiar llamo la atención de la princesa, algo que había pasado por alto por los ataques de monstruo y sus propios pensamientos.

Con pasos lentos dio camino hacia las estructuras de piedra tallada que rodeaban el estrecho paso este de Lanaryu en dirección a la aldea de Kakariko, aunque la luz ya no era tan potente aún era suficiente para ver la piedra tallada, que por alguna razón pareciera ser más antigua de lo que recordaba.

No solo eso, sino toda en general parecía habar envejecido, como una estructura olvidada del cual solo surge con años de aislamiento y falta de interacción, con musgo surgiendo de lugares donde la piedra se quebraría por los años y climas duros.

-Veo que te diste cuenta- Una voz sorprendió a la princesa solo para que volteara para ver al campeón Orni que analizaba también la estructura de piedra.

-¿A qué te refieres Revali?- ella dijo mientras esperaba que el campeón diera otra muestra de egocentrismo y carisma, solo para sorprenderse por la seriedad del rostro del Orni.

-Vamos su alteza sé que eres lo sufrientemente lista para ver que algo no está bien aquí, estas paredes no estaban así cuando llegamos a este lugar- Revali dijo tomando un poco del musgo de las paredes y hacerlo polvo con la punta de sus alas.

-Me di cuenta cuando combatía con esos Lizalfos con mal camufle- La mirada de Revali giro para ver la mayoría del lugar y un rostro molesto remplazo su seriedad –Si pudiera volar en este momento podría confirmar con mayor detalle que tanto ha sucedido-

-No creo que sea recomendable quedarnos aquí princesa- Zelda miro seriamente al Orni que se alejaba lentamente por las heridas en su cuerpo –Mejor llama a tu soldadito para que lidere el camino si queremos llegar antes del anochecer a cualquier sitio-

Ante esas palabras Zelda no pudo estar más de acuerdo, si querían estar listos debían de recuperarse y no podían arriesgarse a acampar en los exteriores si es que algo podría atacarlos en la oscuridad.

Con determinación se dirigió hacia sus campeones que parecían haber comprendido que el quedarse ahí ya no era una opción y miraron a la princesa esperando sus órdenes.

-Iremos a Kakariko- Ella dijo determinada mostrando él porque era princesa de Hyrule –No podemos arriesgarnos a un ataque sorpresa en tales condiciones si tomamos otra ruta, me temo que las cosas no podrían estar del todo bien-

-Pediremos ayuda a los Sheikas una vez lleguemos a su pueblo para re abastecernos- Los demás campeones asintieron un poco más animados al ver a su princesa después de tanto tiempo decidida a seguir adelante.

-Informaremos a Impa y su gente sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir antes de partir hacia el castillo para ver a mi padre- A pesar de lo que implicara mencionar a su padre, aun ella era una princesa y su deber de proteger a su pueblo era prioridad.

Casi al instante Link camino hacia ellos mirando con seriedad las acciones de Zelda.

-Link, despierta a Mipha, debemos movernos lo más rápido posible- El campeón solo asintió antes de caminar hacia donde su amiga descansaba.

-No sé qué habrá pasado mientras estábamos en la fuente de la sabiduría así que estén alertas- Ella dijo mientras tomaba camino hacia el paso a Kakariko siendo rodeada de la mayoría de sus campeones.

-No se preocupe princesa, una vez nos recuperemos podremos estar nuevamente listos para cualquier cosa que suceda- Daruk dijo con confianza mientras levantaba su pesada arma para cualquier cosa que se presentara.

-Eso espero Daruk, eso espero…- Zelda dijo viendo como la luna comenzaba a elevarse sobre sus cabezas y por más que fuera una hermosa noche para cualquiera, para ella no hacía que traerle más que escalofríos.

* * *

El camino hacia la aldea de Kakariko si bien era corto, normalmente era transitado por múltiples personas y comerciantes, así mismo como resguardado por soldados en los últimos tiempos por compartir terreno sagrado con Lanaryu.

Sin embargo el trayecto fue totalmente solitario, solo ocasionalmente interrumpido por algún animal que llamaría su atención el cual huía rápidamente de su paso, cosa que no deja tranquilo a los campeones y la princesa.

-Nunca había visto tan solitario este paso- Urbosa dijo en un intento de interrumpir ese incomodo silencio.

-Deben ser por los monstruos, solo espero que nadie resultara lastimado- Daruk hablo con sinceridad haciendo que Urbosa mirar en desaprobación por mencionar el muy probable ataque de monstruos hacia la gente de Zelda.

-Si no lo has notado mi gigantesco amigo, me parece que no hay marcas de combates recientes- Revali hablo dejando que su soberbia por sus habilidades visuales engrandeciera su ya inflado ego.

-Si es así… ¿dónde está la gente?- La voz tímida de Mipha hablo mientras caminaba lentamente, aun no recuperada de sus heridas y su cansancio se veía en sus esfuerzos por seguirle el paso a sus compañeros.

Los pensamientos de todos eran los mismos, esto era demasiado inusual, para Zelda de igual manera al ver las cosas no parecían concordar. Si bien antes de entrar en este camino las cosas como comerciantes y personas comunes eran usuales por este sendero popular, ahora parecía como si no fuera usado en años.

Pronto su paso lo había llevado al pequeño tramo del bosque de la zona norte antes del descenso que los dejaría en la aldea, ese pequeño fracción de bosque que era custodiado por la Gran Hada Seddha que normalmente a cambio de una cantidad decente de rupias ayudaban a los viajeros con algunos de sus problemas.

Ella misma había acudido a algunas de estas hadas por ayuda cuando en su desesperación por despertar su poder era demasiada, pero incluso ellas carecían del poder de necesario para interferir con las habilidades de los héroes elegidos.

El poder de las Grandes hadas estaba más ligado a lo terrenal y material, así como a la misma naturaleza que fluía a su alrededor, el poder de las diosa está más allá de lo que ellas podían manejar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando un pequeño brillo en la oscuridad cerca de unos arbustos paso por su mirada, la imagen de algo que no esperaba ver y menos aquí en un paso concurrido era inimaginable.

Sus pasos se encaminaron a una parte pequeño bosque causando que todos los campeones se pusieron alerta, lo que no esperaban es que la princesa saliera corriendo y se arrodillara para recoger algo que ellos no parecían entender.

-No puede ser…- dijo ella mientras con sus manos tocaba lo que parecía ser una flor, pero no era cualquier flor.

-Mira Link, ¡una princesa de la calma!- ella dijo emocionada mientras admiraba el pequeño brote que extrañamente había aparecido en este sitio.

Todos los campeones se miraron unos a los otros confundidos por esa extraña y repentina muestra de entusiasmo de Zelda, el único con una mirada seria era Link que al pasar tiempo con la princesa de Hyrule sabía muy bien sobre esa flor en especial.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que pueda crecer en este lugar?- Ella dijo mientras examinaba a la planta completamente desarrollada.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de Urbosa al ver que la pasión de Zelda por el conocimiento aún seguía en pie, las cosas como las ciencias, la botánica, el estudio de artes perdidas eran su fuerte y a pesar de que su padre intentaba alejarla de su pasión, no podía prohibirle maravillarse con todas las cosas que estaban afuera de los terrenos del castillo, donde sería inevitable encontrarse con todos esas cosas que la hacían crecer más su pasión.

Sin embargo la Gerudo sabía que algo en la mirada de la princesa indicaba que algo no era del todo correcto.

-no entiendo… ¿es solo una flor verdad?, normalmente crecen en los bosques- Daruk dijo confundido mientras se rascaba su cabeza tratando de razonar por que la repentina muestra de sorpresa de Zelda.

-No es cualquier flor… este espécimen está en peligro de extinción, usualmente solo crecen en lugares alejados y aislados, las personas usualmente las arrancan por ser bonitas- Ella dijo acariciando los suaves pétalos brillantes de la flor –Incluso sin la interacción de las personas esta flor es muy frágil y no suele sobrevivir en los ambientes naturales si no tienen los suficientes nutrientes-

-Su tiempo de crecimiento es largo y su vida es realmente corto… pero no lo suficiente como para crecer de la nada- La mirada endurecida de Zelda trataba de comprender el porqué de este hecho.

-Cuando pasamos por aquí no había signos de esta flor… yo la habría notado- La mirada de Zelda se encontró con los ojos de su campeón indicándole que se mantuviera alerta.

-No entiendo por qué te sorprendes tanto princesa, seguramente podría ser causa de esa Gran Hada- Revali dijo mientras recordaba algunos encuentros con esos gigantescos seres y un leve escalofrió paso por su cuerpo haciendo que incluso sus plumas se erizaran al recordarlas.

-Me temo que podría no ser el caso Revali- la voz de Mipha haciendo que todos voltearan a ver en su dirección solo para ver que la campeona Zora se había alejado del grupo para dirigirse hacia una enorme flor cerrada que yacía en donde una vez estuvo la fuente de la Gran Hada.

Zelda miro la gran flor sin abrir delante de ella, aunque intacto el recinto de la Hada, nunca había pensado que esto sucediera, siempre había sido una hermosa fuente rebosante de pequeñas hadas que escapaban a la vista de los viajeros.

Y aunque aún había esas pequeñas hadas en forma de rebosantes esferas rosadas, ahora eran una cantidad mínima a diferencia de lo que alguna vez fueron.

-Vamos... podremos preguntar a los Sheikas cuando llegamos a la aldea- Con temor Zelda dijo mientras caminaban hacia la salida del bosque.

Sus pasos del grupo continuaron en silencio hasta donde parecía ser el fin de los árboles del dominio del Hada, el portal que daba paso a lo que era el camino en descenso de Kakariko, nada ahí parecía estar fuera de lugar y pronto llegarían a su destino.

Link que caminaba enfrente de todos ellos liderando el camino, sin notar la presencia de monstruos visibles comenzó a visualizar una gran estructura la cual era la entrada de lo que se creía un antiguo Santuario Sheika.

En todos sus viajes con Zelda había visto estas construcciones las cuales eran un misterio total, las cuales se decía que ayudarían al elegido por la espada en prepararse para afrontar su pelea con Ganon, pero al no saber cómo usarlas se había tenido que confiar en su entrenamiento y habilidades para su enfrentamiento inminente.

Su mirada paso de seria a sorprendida cuando vio que el santuario estaba extrañamente iluminado, luces azuladas rodeaban al recinto dándole un aspecto más vivo, esas mismas luces en un lenguaje desconocido que se iluminaban en la base del pedestal así como la estructura.

A pesar de su expresión inicial rápidamente tomo precauciones y se encamino rápido al lugar para asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa, estaba seguro de que al ver esto la princesa no dudaría en acercarse corriendo para inspeccionar la ya funcional santuario.

No encontrando ninguna trampa o monstruo se detuvo a ver la sorprendente construcción.

Una mirada rápida dejo ver que no solo las luces se habían activado en el lugar, sino que incluso la puerta que anteriormente se había encontrado cerrada permanentemente ahora estaba abierta y dejaba paso a lo que era un pequeño espacio donde lo que más se podía ver era el signo Sheika en un círculo iluminado.

-¡Link!- La princesa grito prácticamente al ver igualmente el recinto activo – ¡No puedo creerlo!, el santuario… el santuario está abierto-

Ella prácticamente estaba extasiada por el hecho, por mucho tiempo y estudios había intentado buscar la forma de la cual saber los misterios de estos lugares, sus estudios y teorías por saber cómo hacer funcionar y hacer uso de esta tecnología era su esperanza de salvar su hogar, sin embargo su falta de conocimientos y la necesidad e insistencia de su padre por sus poderes habían detenido todos esos sueños.

Y ahora aquí estaba lo que ella siempre había buscado, activo y una puerta abierta a lo que se le había negado.

-No puedo creerlo, desde las excavaciones nunca se había visto un santuario activo, ni con los más fuertes explosivos había sido logrado abrir algún templo-

Link miro como Zelda rodeaba la estructura viendo con todo detalle cada inscripción iluminada, cada cosa por descubrir y descifrar. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero fue rápidamente remplazada por seriedad al recordar su prioridad, ahora más que nunca debían poner seguros a la princesa y más con estos extraños sucesos.

El campeón Hylian camino hacia sus compañeros que rodeaban el santuario y daban miradas compartidas sobre ello, al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaban la zona.

-Parece que hoy pasan demasiadas cosas sorprendentes- Mipha hablo buscando las mejores palabras para exponer la falta de comprensión de todos los del grupo.

-Tienes razón pequeña, realmente creo que algo sucedió en cuanto estábamos fuera- Daruk dijo mientras observaba las colinas que rodeaban a la aldea Kakariko.

-Al menos nada parece haber pasado aquí en esta aldea, espero que tengan una buena cama de mi tamaño donde pueda dormir- Revali dijo mientras se postraba en la orilla de la colina para visualizar la pequeña aldea que parecía estar bien, incluso pasando pacifica noche.

-No estemos confiados, hay algo que no me gusta de esto- Urbosa dijo mientras volteaba ver a Zelda que seguía hipnotizada por las brillantes inscripciones del santuario, Link miro con detenimiento y tomo su espada antes de encaminarse a sus compañeros y amigos.

-Iré a asegurarme que sea seguro para la princesa, cuiden de ella hasta mi regreso- El hablo ganando la mirada de sus compañeros sorprendidos escuchar su voz, unas palabras rápidas y directas que dejaban en claro su decisión que nadie parecía oponerse.

Tomando rumbo se encamino hacia el sendero solo para verse detenido por una suave mano que lo había tocado en el hombro, no necesitaba voltearse para saber que aquel suave toque era de su amiga Mipha.

-Ten cuidado Link- Ella dijo en un tono bajo tono de preocupación pero de igual confianza ante su amigo. Él se limitó darle asentirle con la cabeza en lo que tomaba rumbo hacia la aldea Kakariko.

* * *

No paso mucho antes de los pasos calmados de Link llegaron a la aldea, el cual lo más sigilosamente posible avanzo por el lugar donde claramente todos dormían en el suave silencio de la noche.

El sitio era pacíficamente iluminado por los faroles rudimentarios de daban una apariencia calmada y relajante a ese lugar, un suave viento se filtraba entre las colinas arrullando el sitio haciéndolo sentirse como un lugar perfecto para quedarse a vivir en alguna de estas hermosas construcciones de madera.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la casa en lo alto de una pequeña colina, la casa donde vivía la líder Sheika y centro común del sitio donde se hacían todas las decisiones importantes del lugar, sitio donde muchas veces había tenido que venir con Zelda para discutir asuntos serios correspondientes a las bestias divinas, guardianes, artefactos ancestrales y cualquier cosa relacionada al regreso de Ganon.

Sin embargo pudo notar la falta importante de guardias y vigilantes de la tribu que normalmente había, esto solo hacía que sus sentidos estuvieran al máximo por cualquier emboscada. En la entrada de las escaleras del recinto solo había dos guardias a los que desconocía y siguió caminando esperando el ataque inminente.

-Ma... ma.. Maestro Link que lo trae por aquí, no esperábamos su regreso tan pronto- Una tímida y suave voz que el solo compararía con la de Mipha se escuchó detrás de él y volteo la mirada para ver a una joven Sheika que caminaba en dirección hacia donde él también se dirigía.

Si bien el conocía a todos los habitantes de la tribu para prevenir que algún extraño se acercara a la princesa no pudo evitar ver las características de la joven. Claramente de descendencia Sheika la mujer joven que podría rondar por su edad, su rostro enrojecido por alguna razón trataba de ocultarse de la mirada del héroe, pero aun así podía distinguir la pintura característica de la tribu.

Su atuendo de igual manera en su totalidad del lugar y su lenguaje corporal revelaba lo suficiente como para aclarar a una chica linda y tímida. Pero muchas veces ya se había encontrado en esa situación donde espías y asesinos de Clan Yiga que tomaban el acto de "Damisela en apuros" haciendo que en más de una ocasión acabara con una daga muy cerca de algún punto vital de su cuerpo.

Sin esperar a que se acercara más el sonido de la espada desenfundada se escuchó haciendo que el filo de la cuchilla se acercara peligrosamente a la joven peliblanca que soltó un grito de terror haciendo que soltara las cosas que traía consigo.

-Ma… ma.. Maestro Link, qu.. Que está haciendo- ella dijo tartamudeando en claro terror al sentir como el arma acariciaba su cuello peligrosamente, sus ojos soltaron lagrimas mientras sentía como las fuerzas se escapaban de sus piernas.

Al mismo tiempo la chica sintió un frio recorrerle el cuerpo cuando vio los ojos del héroe que miraban calculadoramente hacia ella, esos ojos endurecidos que prometían una muerte dolorosa si intentara cualquier cosa que no fuera de su agrado.

-¡Señortia Paya!- Los dos guardias gritaron antes de tomar sus armas y dirigirse en ayuda de la heredera de la tribu.

Link volteo tomando su espada para bloquear las dos armas de los guerreros y desarmarlos antes de tomar una posición de ataque para enfrentar a sus oponentes.

Los dos guerreros sacaron una daga cada uno al verse desarmados, algo sorprendidos y temerosos mantuvieron su postura con tal de proteger a Paya que aun yacía en el suelo temerosa de las acciones del Campeón Hylian.

-¿Quién eres tú? Revela tu identidad, el Maestro Link jamás atacaría a la señorita Paya de ninguna manera- Grito uno de los guardas ancianos que miraba con gran desconfianza al guerrero Hylian.

-Si intentas hacerle daño pagaras con tu vida impostor- El segundo guardia grito mientras rodeaban al Héroe en un intento de encontrar un punto débil y salvar a la chica.

Link levanto la ceja en confusión al escuchar las palabras de los guardias, la clara preocupación por esas personas hacia la joven era genuina, algo que no existía en el clan Yiga que sacrificarían a los más débiles con tal de una oportunidad de matarlo tanto a él como a Zelda.

-¡Link baja tu arma en este instante!- Otra vez se escuchó fuertemente, las mirada de los presentes se dirigieron a la casa central del pueblo donde una pequeña figura se podía ver.

La imagen de una anciana se hizo presente mientras veía la escena, Link miro con detenimiento a esta persona la cual tampoco reconocía, la mujer con claramente demasiados años como para moverse con facilidad, esa mujer que vestía las ropas del líder de la aldea le daba una mirada dura, una que le recordaba a alguien que también vivía en esta aldea.

Mas pasos apresurados se escucharon mientras todos volteaban mientras veían bajar hacia ellos a un grupo variado de especies que con armas en mano corrían al encuentro de todos.

-¡Link porque atacas a nuestros aliados!- Delante de ellos la princesa Zelda grito respirando con dificultad por correr en dirección de su héroe con una mirada incrédula y sin ver que esos guardias no los había visto nunca.

-¡Los campeones, es imposible ustedes están muertos!- La anciana prácticamente grito por impulso ganando una mirada confundida y alarmada de los recién llegados. -Y tu Zelda… no puedes ser ella… Zelda está atrapada en el castillo de Hyrule deteniendo a Calamidad Ganon como lo ha sido desde hace 100 años-

Casi al terminar la frase el caos se desato entre todos los presentes que no creían las palabras de la anciana, Zelda por su parte se había puesto pálida al escuchar la voz alarmantemente familiar de la anciana que ya había bajado las escaleras del recinto y se había puesto delante de la princesa.

-¿Quién eres?- la anciana pregunto dura y fría mientras analizaba a la mujer que se parecía a la antigua princesa de Hyrule que se había sacrificado por todos.

-¿Impa?- Zelda hablo temerosa al reconocer ese tono de voz y las facciones aunque ya avanzados por los años aun reconocibles de su amiga de la tribu. Al mismo tiempo la anciana había llegado a una conclusión.

-Creo que debemos ir a dentro de mi casa… tenemos mucho de qué hablar princesa- fue lo último que escucho Zelda antes de caer desmayada ante la sobrecarga de información que afirmaba una muerte de sus amigos como la resurrección del mal llamado Ganon y el destino terrible de su reino.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3

* * *

Este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo usual, son como dos capítulos, lo preferí así para avanzar después en cosas más directas, espero lo disfrutaran como yo al escribir eso.

Como dato a pesar de que todos los nombres de personajes con relevancia están en la versión español en algunos personajes su nombre varía dependiendo de la edición. Por ejemplo Apaya aquí en latinoamerica, Paya en USA y Pay en España.

Así que usare el nombre más intermedio en esos casos que sería Paya.

Los comentarios:

Krystyam091 Gracias por tu comentario nuevamente, pues aquí ya está y creo que deja más preguntas que respuestas este capítulo, aun así espero que disfrutes de la lectura y si habrá un drama emocional después cuando se revelen más cosas a todos nuestros protagonistas al pasar los capítulos.

Espero que sea lo suficientemente emocionante y entretenido.

En próximo capítulo daré más detalles.

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

PARADOX REDUX

Se refiere a "paradoja" y "traidos de vuelta", Si es una historia de desplazamiento temporal como se imaginaran.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild fue uno de los mejores juego que he tenido la oportunidad de jugar, y su historia es sorprendente, uno de mis favoritos realmente.

Se usaran nombres de personajes y definiciones que vienen en la versión en español del juego.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

PARADOX REDUX

Capítulo 4

* * *

_La trágica historia del que fue una vez el Reino de Hyrule es la misma que de la llegada del cataclismo, un enfrentamiento más entre la calamidad Ganon y los héroes elegidos así como su princesa, enfrentamiento que parece girar en un bucle eterno._

_Creímos estar listos para su regreso… que equivocados estábamos, nuestras esperanzas nos cegaron a la realidad y nos impidieron ver el mal inminente que estaba más cerca de lo que pensábamos._

_La historia de la que pocos se acuerdan cuenta de la princesa, sus campeones y el héroe de la espada que partieron al monte de la sabiduría buscando la respuesta de la diosa, pero regresaron solo para ver que la bestia se desato sin previo aviso._

_Un ataque repentino de Ganon en el centro de Hyrule, que tomo al reino por sorpresa y fue el inicio de la inminente derrota de los defensores del reino ante este terrible mal._

_Las fuerzas de Hyrule combatieron valientemente hasta el último de ellos… pero la corrupción, el veneno y la influencia de la bestia fue demasiado para esos valientes de los cuales sus nombres se han perdido en el tiempo._

_No solo el mal sabia donde atacar, si no que nos despojó de lo que creímos estaba de nuestra parte y lo puso en nuestra contra, todo el caos y muerte se desato cuando Ganon tomo el control sobre nuestra tecnología, de nuestros guardianes mecánicos… y sobre todo de nuestras bestias divinas que estaban indefensas ante esta habilidad de Ganon nunca antes registrada._

_Su corrupción se expandió por todos los rincones del reino y más allá de él, el mal desatado amenazo con poner fin a todo lo que estaba a su alcance._

_Cuando los campeones cayeron en el intento de retomar control de las bestias divinas también lo hizo en héroe de la espada, al tratar de defender el reino y a la princesa fue herido de muerte._

_Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, la princesa en el último instante despertó su poder logrando detener el avance de las hordas del mal y dando ese brillo de esperanza que tanto necesitaba el mundo._

_Muy tarde para salvar a su reino, pero no para el resto de los distintos habitantes, la princesa marcho sola para enfrentar a la terrible Calamidad Ganon dando como ultimas ordenes de poner a su valiente caballero en el santuario de la vida, con la esperanza de que se recuperara de sus heridas mortales y juntos pudieran derrotar al mal que desoló las planicies de Hyrule para siempre…_

* * *

Las palabras de la anciana terminaron de contar la historia mientras veía como los que estaban presentes parecían aun estar sumergidos en el relato. En el recinto se encontraban los campeones que eran atendidos por Paya, que traía consigo algunas tazas con Té caliente de hierbas relajantes con el propósito de apaciguar su tenso estado de aquellas personas.

En medio de ellos Zelda cubierta por una manta, la princesa temblaba visiblemente mientras trataba de dar lentos sorbos al líquido en un intento de calmarse mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos rojos al escuchar la historia.

Los campeones por su parte mostraban distintas reacciones ante el relato. Urbusa y Daruk mostraban un temple serio tratando de analizar si las palabras de la anciana eran reales, Mipha tenía un rostro de profunda tristeza y Revali aun incrédulo dejaba de soltar quejas ante lo que él pensaba era una historia ridícula.

-Todo se perdió entonces… no teníamos idea de cuánto podría retener la princesa a la bestia del mal y han pasado cien largos años desde esos acontecimientos…- Impa dijo de manera calmada mientras trataba de buscarle sentido a esta situación –Con la princesa atrapada, el elegido de la espada al borde de la muerte y los campeones caídos en combate, las esperanzas fueron cada vez menores…-

-Deja de hablar como si estuviéramos muertos, eso es ridículo- Revali se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas exaltado por los acontecimientos.

-¿Quieres que crea que por alguna razón Ganon se liberó, mato a cada uno de nosotros, destruyo Hyrule y han pasado un siglo desde entonces?, Me parece que los años te pesan anciana- Revali hablo mientras apuntaba con su ala adolorida hacia Impa que solo alcanzo a suspirar sobre la actitud del campeón Orni.

-Ciertamente podría esperarlo de los otros, ¿pero derrotarme a mí?- Revali hablo sin pensar ganando una mirada indignada de sus compañeros –podría vencer lo que sea que me mande Ganon con los ojos cerrados en solo un segundo-

-Además míranos, estamos aquí cada uno de nosotros incluyendo al espadachín mediocre de allá, ese salvador que tanto insistes quedo en el templo de la vida, ese gran elegido que ni pudo acercarse un poco para derrotar al mismo Ganon por unos cuantos guardianes inofensivos- con un gesto señalo a Link que a pesar de la fuerte acusación humillante se mantenía firme y recto.

-Me niego a creer en las palabras irreales y absurdas de una anciana loca que…- Revali dijo con enojo y frustración antes de ser silenciado con un fuerte grito.

-¡REVALI BASTA!- El grito de Zelda resonó en la habitación deteniendo la boca suelta de su campeón, el Orni volteo hacia la princesa y podía ver esos ojos llenos de ira y dolor -¡Esa no es la actitud de un campeón, solo estas avergonzándonos frente a alguien que se está tomando la molestia de explicarnos lo que está pasando en estos momentos!-

Revali quedo quieto ante el arrebato de ira de la princesa que nunca antes había visto, al igual que los otros campeones que se quedaron quietos por algunos instantes cuando ya habían decidido que su compañero había sobrepasado la línea y necesitaba ser callado de un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡Discúlpate en este instante!- La princesa se paró justo enfrente del campeón junto con una orden muy directa.

-Tsk… lo siento princesa no debí comportarme así…- él dijo mirando hacia otro lado pero de reojo pudo ver aun el rostro molesto de Zelda –Y… lo siento Impa y a todos… sé que Ganon no podría derrotarlos tan fácilmente a pesar de sus habilidades de lucha-

Sin más que decir Revali tomo asiento un poco alejado de todos no queriendo humillarse nuevamente al ser regañado como un polluelo de su aldea, dejando a los demás pensando si su disculpa fue otro insulto disfrazado o simplemente una realidad con la cual habían pagado muy caro al parecer.

La tensión en la habitación era increíble y más por el arrebato de la princesa que respiraba con dificultad por la sobrecarga de emociones, antes que incluso Urbosa se levantara para calmar a la joven, la princesa tomo rumbo frente a la anciana Impa y se inclinó ante ella.

-Pido disculpas por esto que acabas de presenciar, no es nuestra intención faltarte al respeto y menos en tu propia casa- Dijo en un tono de sinceridad al saber lo grave que era insultar a un líder de una comunidad como la Sheikah.

-No se incline su alteza… sé que estos acontecimientos son muy repentinos… ciertamente tenia mis dudas, incluso pensé que fuera una alucinación por la edad, pero ni Ganon podría imitar o crear algo que fuera tan… "calmado, modesto y humilde" como lo es nuestro campeón Revali- ella dijo con un pequeño tono de broma que hizo que Zelda se relajara por unos instantes y el Orni volteara la cabeza en humillación e indignación.

-Sin embargo por mucho que me cueste admitirlo hay un punto clave en las palabras de Revali- Ella dijo ganando la atención de todos.

-La historia ahora es más que una leyenda para muchos… pero yo la viví de primera mano- Ella dijo recordando los sucesos de ese trágico día.

-Vi la destrucción y la perdida, vi como las bestias divinas fueron controladas por Ganon, vi cómo ni siquiera Link podía luchar con todas las hordas de guardianes enloquecidos y como tu Zelda te dirigiste sola a detener al mal encarnado- Ella dijo mirando incrédula aun a todos.

-De algo que estoy segura es que… ninguno de ustedes debería estar aquí…- Las duras palabras de la anciana ocultaban tantos significados, más que unas palabras eran la realidad en la que ella había estado viviendo más de cien años… realmente no tenía sentido que se encontraran en ese lugar, en ese tiempo e incluso en esta realidad.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos momentos haciendo que todos se sumergieran en sus pensamientos. Los sonidos de las gotas de agua de la lluvia se empezaron a escuchar en la parte de afuera de la casa de Impa, los suaves sonidos empezaron a incrementarse en cada momento, pero ni eso podía alejar esos pensamientos deprimentes del grupo.

-Disculpe señora Impa…- La voz suave de Mipha se escuchó llamando la atención de la anciana.

-¿Si mi niña?- Dijo la anciana al sentir que la voz de la princesa Zora era un poco parecida a la de su propia nieta, la mayoría de las veces su voz era igual de un tono de voz bajo y timido, solo el cambio de acento de la realeza podría diferenciarlas.

-yo… yo quisiera preguntarle que paso… con el restante de Hyrule… de nuestros pueblos… de mi pueblo… de mi padre y hermano...- La voz mortificada de la Zora fue silenciándose casi en cada momento, solo deteniéndose para respirar y no pensar en el terrible destino de sus seres queridos.

-Sí, creo que a todos nos gustaría saber que paso con todos ellos de ser posible- Urbosa dijo con seriedad hablando por todos los campeones y princesa presentes.

Impa suspiro una vez más antes de tomar un sorbo de su Té caliente, aunque hubieran sido apenas unos minutos ya parecían haber pasado horas ante esta locura de situación.

-Lo que paso durante y después de la llegada de Ganon es una historia realmente corta a pesar de ser mas de cien años desde entonces- Ella dijo tomándose su tiempo para decir sus palabras.

-Tal vez sea duro para ti princesa Zelda… me gustaría saber si estas dispuesta a escucharla en estos momentos o prefieres descansar un poco antes de contarla- Impa miro a la princesa esperando su respuesta.

Zelda sintió un dolor enorme en su pecho sabiendo que posiblemente no le gustara escuchar más de estos acontecimientos, pero aun así necesitaba ser valiente y prepararse para las cosas que en su corazón ya sabía.

-Creo que todos merecemos saber que sucedió Impa, por favor no nos dejes en la oscuridad- Mirando a los ojos a Impa, la princesa asintió sabiendo estaban a punto de escuchar algo doloroso.

-Bien… Hyrule como su reino y la mayoría de las aldeas cercanas fueron destruidas… sus habitantes no duraron mucho por los guardianes fuera de control, solo algunos afortunados lograron escapar hacia las montañas y sitios aislados- Ella dijo secamente sabiendo que la verdad era la única guía para la princesa.

-En todos los lugares los guardianes pasaron destruyendo todo lo que podían, incluso en las zonas cercanas a las entradas de todos los dominios de sus tribus- Ella dijo mirando a los cuatro campeones.

-Muchas vidas se perdieron antes que Zelda pudiera tener el avance de Ganon, aunque gracias a lo inaccesible de sus territorios, los daños en sus regiones no fueron afectados tanto por estos guardianes- Por algunos momentos suspiros de alivio salieron de la mayoría de los campeones, pero Impa no había acabado de hablar -Sin embargo los daños fueron diferentes por a las bestias divinas que desataron su poder en los alrededores de sus pueblos…-

-Rudania activo la montaña de la muerte antes dormida desatando un flujo de magma, piedras ardientes y gases venenosos por todo pueblo Goron- El rostro de Daruk se tornó serio al pensar lo mucho que su pueblo estaba cerca del volcán dormido y un posible exceso de lava y polvo toxico podría poner en problemas a su especie en su mayoría terca en abandonar sus hogares.

-Medoh tomo control de los cielos cercanos y ataco con fuertes vientos huracanados y sus láseres a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, haciendo imposible que el pueblo Orni pudiera volar para escapar de su furia- Revali solo pudo pensar lo vulnerable que era los Orni en especial por no ser un pueblo guerrero, el no poder volar para evitar ser de su propia bestia divina.

-Naboris se desplazó por el desierto y por su habilidad de controlar los rayos devasto gran territorio Gerudo, muy poco podían hacer las guerreras experimentadas cuando sus armas de metal atraían los mismos rayos de la bestia- Urbosa cerró los ojos prometiéndose honrar la memoria de esas hermanas que cayeron en combate para proteger a su pueblo.

-Ruta causo inundaciones y lluvias incontrolables en los dominios Zora y áreas cercanas, estas grandes lluvias trajeron las tormentas eléctricas que cubren aun la mayor parte de las montañas que las rodean, haciendo que sea un lugar peligroso para cualquiera que se atreva a entrar en ellas- Mipha aguanto las ganas de llorar al imaginar a su pueblo sumergido en el caos por la bestia ancestral de la cual había formado un vínculo profundo.

-Sin embargo cuando Zelda se quedó atrapada con el mal encarnado en el antiguo castillo de Hyrule el caos disminuyo en gran medida- la anciana miro un pequeño gesto de esperanza en cada uno de los campeones.

-Aunque continuaron rondando en áreas cercanas a sus tribus, las bestias divinas disminuyeron su furia solo atacando si le acercaban lo suficiente ante ellas-

-Pero al pasar de los años y la falta de gente que defendiera esas áreas, grandes cantidades de monstruos se asentaron en puntos clave, ya que no parecían ser afectados por las bestias enloquecidas, crearon campamentos donde podían atacar a los viajeros desprevenidos y se han estado expandiendo a nuevas áreas desde entonces-

-Pocos son los que se aventuran hoy en día hacia esos lugares… la mayoría para conseguir recursos que no tienen en sus aldeas propias, pero la cantidad de peligro es suficientemente alta para que incluso no se les vuelva a ver con el pasar de los años-

-Incluso aquí las cosas no fueron las mismas, la mayoría de los científicos y guerreros Sheikah perecieron en el cataclismo, dejando un vacío enorme y convirtiéndose eventualmente en un pueblo agrícola el cual ha ido disminuyendo durante los años-

-No puedo decirle más campeones… después de que Ganon fuera detenido momentáneamente por la princesa, me asenté en mi aldea para protegerla y pocas fue las veces en las que salí a ver el estado de sus propias tribus… aunque dieron sus vidas por nosotros no pudimos ayudar debidamente a sus pueblos, solo tenemos reportes de los aventureros y comerciantes que pasan por esos lugares raramente- Impa dijo antes de inclinarse en disculpa por lo que ella creía una ofensa grande.

-Impa no te disculpes con nosotros- Todos rápidamente comenzaron a detener a su anfitriona por lo que ellos sabían que no tenía la culpa.

-Si nuestros pueblos aún siguen ahí es por que supieron adaptarse después de este desastre- Urbosa dijo sabiendo que su pueblo tenia medidas ante la posible muerte de su líder así como ataques a gran escala.

-Si, mi pueblo es duro como la piedra, tomaría más que un poco de lava para acabarlos a todos- Daruk pensó en la mayoría de los amables y necios Goron que afrontarían con valor ante tal eventualidad.

-No me cuesta admitir que los Orni pueden a llegar a ser talentosos a un grado menor que el mío, así que seguramente andan por ahí a pesar de todo- Revali dijo pensando en las dificultades que su pueblo debió tener en años sin que alguien de su habilidad los protegiera.

-Yo… sé que seguramente mi padre tomo medidas necesarias para proteger a los que estaban en mi pueblo- Mipha dijo para sí misma rezando para que tanto el cómo su hermano estuvieran a salvo.

-Ya veo… entonces por mi fracaso muchas vidas se perdieron… La voz de Zelda se escuchó mientras bajaba la cabeza mirando fijamente el suelo.

-Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a mi padre y no hubiera insistido en seguir con las excavaciones y la tecnología nada de esto hubiera sucedido- La voz de Zelda comenzó a sonar quebrada al mismo tiempo que más lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-Princesa Zelda no es tu culpa…- Mipha hablo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica delante de ella, pero fue empujada sin más por la princesa.

-¿No escuchaste Mipha?, no pude despertar mis poderes a tiempo y todos pagaron las consecuencias- Zelda grito con tristeza y sollozando.

-El pueblo que necesitaba mi protección… mi padre y muchas personas inocentes… se han ido por mi fracaso… al final ellos tenían razón… solo soy la inútil princesa que no pudo salvarlos- Ella dijo sumergida en la depresión solo para sentir un fuerte dolor en su rostro.

Zelda sintió como su mejilla ardió en un instante y toco su rostro mirando a la pequeña figura delante de ella. Todos los campeones vieron con asombro como la líder Sheikah se había puesto delante de la princesa y había soltado una bofetada que impacto de lleno en su rostro de la joven.

Incluso Link que miraba en silencio en una esquina todo lo sucedido había quedado asombrado por la acción de la anciana Impa, si bien recordaba era una persona dura nunca había visto arremeter contra de Zelda de esa manera.

-Ya había olvidado lo dura y terca que eres contigo misma Zelda- la peliblanca dijo mientras miraba fríamente a la rubia que aún tenía su mano en su rostro –No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije-

-No fallaste… tu nos salvaste a todos, los que quedamos vivos fue gracias a que fuiste sola a enfrentar el peligro más grande de todos, arriesgando todo lo que tenías para darnos un poco más de tiempo… incluso si eso llegara a costarte la vida – Ella hablo en tono más maternal esta vez ante la sorprendida Zelda.

-Pero mi padre y el reino…- Ella trato de hablar solo para ser interrumpida de nuevo por la anciana.

-Tu padre el Rey era igual que tu… tan testarudo y duro consigo mismo, encerrado en sus ideas como para ver que necesitaba apoyarte y ver que había más soluciones que solo rezarle a la diosa- la anciana hablo recordando al viejo rey.

-Él sabía que tú eras la única esperanza para el reino y tenía miedo de que cuando llegara el momento de afrontar el destino te perdería para siempre- Los ojos de Zelda se agrandaron al escuchar eso.

-Siendo un Rey no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie, siempre fue duro para ocultar su miedo de perderte como a tu madre, tenía miedo que la tecnología que tanto aclamaban tenía el poder de parar a la bestia del mal no sería suficiente y que jamás volvieras a su lado- Mas lagrimas salían de Zelda que se aferró a la anciana delante de ella buscando consuelo.

-Tu padre era el Rey que temía perder lo más valioso que tenía… no su reino, no sus riquezas, si no a su amada hija- Impa sintió como el abrazo fuerte de la princesa casi asfixiaba por causa de todo ese dolor reprimido en su corazón que guardaba para sí misma desde años atrás.

La mayoría de los campeones se acercaron a la princesa para brindar su apoyo, sin interrumpir a Zelda que lloraba en medio de los brazos de su antigua amiga dejando que la tristeza escapara en cada lágrima que se deslizaba en su rostro.

Incluso los más renuentes a juntarse como Link o Revali terminaron por acercarse a Zelda. Uno a uno se juntaron para abrazar a la princesa que había perdido todo, todo menos ellos, la familia justo detrás de ella que la rodeaba para apaciguar su dolor.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron cuando la princesa de hyrule dejo de soltar su llanto y aligerar el peso de su corazón, por algunos momentos sentía que era libre de las ataduras. Por algunos instantes se sintió culpable que fuera a costa de la destrucción de su reino.

Con los ánimos por los suelos y la confusión en el lugar, los campeones habían empezado a conversar sobre los sucesos, de alguna manera tratando de dar explicación. Por muy mala que fuera la situación aún debían comportarse como los guerreros encargados de poner fin amenaza de Ganon.

-Debemos recuperar a las bestias divinas cuanto antes, sugiero que nos dividamos para liberarlas lo más pronto posible- La voz de Daruk se escuchó mientras discutían cual seria los siguientes pasos.

-Concuerdo con nuestro gran amigo, a pesar de esta locura no puedo dejar que Medoh siga atacando a mi pueblo- Revali comenzó a revisar su equipaje alistando lo que él consideraba fuera necesario.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir allá y dejar que te maten nuevamente?-La voz de la Gerudo se escuchó mientras miraba una de las ventanas donde se mostraba como la lluvia había comenzado a caer con fuerza.

-Urbosa tiene razón… si lo que nos contaron es cierto, ¿cómo sabemos si no pasara lo mismo?-Mipha dijo insegura sobre la sugerencia de Daruk de dividirse e ir a lo desconocido.

-Nosotros no somos los de esa loca historia- Revali exclamo claramente molesto – Eso que nos explicó Impa es ridículo… ilógico, nada de eso tiene sentido, me niego a creer que hay algo escondido en las bestias divinas lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerme frente-

-Ganon consiguió hacer algo en las bestias divinas, algo que estaba listo para acabar con cada uno de nosotros, no podemos ir a menos de que estemos listos- Mipha dijo tímidamente antes que volteara a ver a Link buscando alguna respuesta.

El Héroe elegido quedo en silencio, después de escuchar la historia no se había movido en lo absoluto y no dio opinión al respecto del tema, para la decepción de la campeona Zora que esperaba que su amigo de la infancia tuviera algún plan en mente.

-Creo que debemos ir todos juntos, liberarlos con la ayuda de todos- La voz de Zelda se escuchó haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

-Eso… no suena como una mala idea- Daruk hablo mientras pasaba su gran mano por su cabeza aun pensando en las palabras de la princesa.

-Es una de las cosas más locas que he escuchado princesa- Revali hablo burlándose de la propuesta de Zelda.

-Piénsalo Revali, si lo que está esperándote en Medoh ya conoce tu técnica de lucha claramente no podrás solo… probablemente existan trampas o incluso Ganon pudiera modificar los mecanismos de las bestias divinas lo suficiente como para que les sea imposible controlarlas como lo hacían antes- Ante esas palabras todos sintieron la gravedad sobre el ir solos a una misión prácticamente suicida.

-Bien… ¿entonces qué hacemos?, liberamos a las bestias divinas, luego dejamos que Ganon haga lo mismo otra vez y nos mate de nuevo- El tono sarcástico del Orni no pasó desapercibido haciendo que la princesa mirara nuevamente hacia el suelo.

-Yo…- Zelda suspiro en derrota –Tengo una idea… pero no sé lo que pasara, incluso si logramos liberar a las bestias y derrotar a Ganon que sucederá con nosotros… si regresaremos para fallar nuevamente o si no podremos regresar en absoluto… sé que es una locura pero les pido que me ayuden a salvar al reino que nos necesita… no dejare solo a Hyrule otra vez-

-Creo que si estamos aquí es por algo… tal vez una segunda oportunidad… para todos- Zelda hablo sin pensar haciendo que la mayoría de los campeones comprendiera que ante tal situación no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Mipha estaba a punto de darle la razón a la princesa Zelda antes de ver que el campeón Hylian salía del lugar en silencio sin ser notado por los demás, sin ser notada la campeona Zora tomo rumbo hacia donde había salido su silencioso amigo.

-Ridículo…- El Orni resoplo ante las palabras de la princesa –Bien… seguiremos tu fantástica idea princesa... ¿Cuál es de todos modos?-

Zelda volteo a ver a Impa que veía como se desarrollaban las acciones de los campeones y la princesa, antes de mirar sorprendida a Zelda que parecía recuperar el ánimo de repentinamente.

-Impa creo que tengo un plan… se que han pasado mas de cien años pero... ¿Aun tienes la tableta Sheikah que te di antes de ir a Lanaryu?- Ella dijo antes de ver como Impa se movía incómodamente en su asiento ante tal pregunta.

-Si… la tableta Sheikah… creo que podríamos tener un problema con eso- La anciana dijo antes toser disimuladamente ante lo que estaba por decirle a la princesa que parecía no entender la situación.

* * *

Afuera del recinto la lluvia caía de la oscura noche en la aldea de Kakariko, lo suficientemente fuerte para opacar la mayoría de los sonidos exteriores nocturnos, pero no lo suficiente para silenciar los pensamientos del campeón Hylian.

Link camino hasta quedar en el exterior de la entrada principal, tomándose su tiempo respiro pesadamente, su respiración controlada paso a errática mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de escuchar.

No había dudas, siendo el protector de la princesa y un caballero experto estaba entrenado en ver las reacciones de la gente para saber si estaban mintiendo o fingiendo, muchas veces eso lo había salvado a él y por consiguiente a Zelda de algún ataque.

Pero él no había podido ver mentiras en el rostro de la anciana, de hecho eso resolvía muchas de sus dudas desde que habían descendido de la montaña Lanaryu, del repentino brote de monstruos fuertes, la falta de personas, los santuarios activos y sobre todo de ese extraño presentimiento que tenía en su pecho.

Su temor más grande se había hecho realidad… el destino, el destino había llegado de alguna manera.

Y el no estuvo a la altura para afrontarlo.

-Falle en mi único deber…- Fue lo único que dijo mientras sentía como las fuerzas se escapaban sus piernas obligándolo a poner sus manos en los borde de madera mojados de los límites de la casa de Impa.

Link sintió el peso de la realidad al saber que su deber como protector había sido inútil, de alguna manera no solo había fracasado en su destino de detener a Ganon, si no que se la había arreglado para quedar al borde de la muerte sin siquiera luchar contra a la calamidad de frente.

Mucho tiempo había guardado silencio, sin dar opinión alguna o decir lo que pensaba por temer no estar a la altura de las expectativas de los demás, de esas personas que esperaban la salvación gracias al Heroe que sostiene la espada que doblega la oscuridad.

Ahora veía que su temor era justificado, no era digno de manejar tal legendaria arma, de proteger a la gente y mucho menos de derrotar al mal inminente.

De que servía todos esos años de entrenamiento y preparación si no podía proteger a los que les importaba, se suponía que debía hacer frente a Ganon y resistir para que la princesa pudiera despertar sus poderes, para que los campeones pudieran hacer uso de las bestias divinas y debilitar al mal lo suficiente para ser detenido.

Zelda se culpa a si misma por el hecho de no tener poderes para enfrentarse a la bestia Ganon, pero el… él tenía ya la espada que doblega la oscuridad, él tenía la fuerza y habilidad para hacer frente a lo que fuera, él tenía el valor para hacer frente a ese mal eterno… y no había servido de nada.

No solo no había podido defenderse a sí mismo, ni el reino, ni a sus compañeros de armas, ni a los habitantes inocentes, ni a sus compañeros campeones, ni a Zelda que al parecer fue sola a enfrentar a la calamidad… no había podido hacer nada.

Por momentos tanto como su mandíbula como sus puños se cerraron fuertemente ante la impotencia de no saber lo que sucedería, si el sería capaz de detener o enfrentar siquiera esos eventos ya escritos en la historia.

-Link…- Una mano se posó en la espalda del Hylian, sin embargo no se movió en lo absoluto ante el toque delicado de la Zora.

Por algunos momentos solo dejaron que el sonido de la lluvia tomara el momento entre ellos dos, pero la princesa Zora sabía que algo andaba mal con su amigo, de alguna manera podía saber que algo lo atormentaba aun cuando intentaba mostrarse lo más serio posible.

-Falle…- Fue lo único que dijo rompiendo el silencio sin voltear a ver a la Zora.

-Link no…- Mipha intento hablar sabiendo que su amigo tenía un dilema como el de Zelda, pero ella misma sabía que su amigo era más cerrado y reacio a mostrar sus sentimientos, incluso a veces le resultaba difícil hablar libremente con ella.

-Falle a todos… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos… al reino…a Zelda… a ustedes… a ti… todos murieron- Ella podía sentir su rabia ante estas palabras, cosa nunca antes vista después de sus años de conocerse.

-No sabíamos lo que iba a pasar- Ella dijo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para aliviar el dolor del campeón.

-Eso no es excusa… debería estar preparado para cualquier cosa- Él dijo secamente apretando más los puños.

-Esta vez será diferente- Mipha hablo en voz baja mientras retiraba la mano de la espalda de su amigo.

-Qué tendría diferente de hace cien años, si aún sigo siendo el mismo incapaz espadachín- él dijo con rabia antes de sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y un cálido cuerpo se abraza a él por la espalda.

-Por qué esta vez no estás solo… yo… nosotros lucharemos juntos… todos nosotros- Ella dijo cada vez en tono más bajo.

-Se lo mucho que te esfuerzas por cumplir tu deber Link… pero déjanos esta vez ayudarte a cumplir esa encomienda- Sin esperarlo Mipha casi soltó un grito cuando el campeón se dio la vuelta para devolver el abrazo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Ella sabía que no podía a obligar a Link a hablar y mucho menos soltar ese dolor como lo hizo Zelda, su amigo era prácticamente una máquina de emociones reprimidas. El no hablaría, ni mucho menos arreglaría sus problemas en ese momento, tal vez tomarían años antes que el aceptara a mostrarlos por cuenta propia… solo podía estar ahí para el cuándo decidiera hacerlo.

Ella cerró más el espacio entre ellos y lo rodeo con sus brazos para consolar al héroe y dentro de sí juro que a pesar de que no podía curar con sus poderes esas heridas emocionales guardadas en el fondo de su corazón, ella se esforzaría por guiarlo en cada paso para sanar.

-Siempre nos has protegido… déjame cuidar de ti esta vez- Ella dijo impulsivamente de manera natural, no sintiendo vergüenza o sonrojándose por ello ya que era una verdad pura y del fondo de su corazón.

-No importa lo que pase… yo te protegeré siempre Link- Ella dijo atrayendo más al campeón dándole esos momentos de calma que sabía que no tendrían hasta el momento en que acabaran con Ganon de una vez por todas.

Ambos se quedaron fuera del recinto mientras la lluvia parecía calmarse poco a poco, pasando a esa calma mortal que traía una incierta noche nuevamente.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 4

* * *

Hola a todos, espero el capítulo y agradezco sus vistas así como sus comentarios, anímense a dejar su opinión seria grandioso saber que piensan.

Como podemos ver aquí ya se revelo el punto central de la historia y veremos que pueden hacer nuestros héroes para salvar un reino donde ellos ya han perdido.

Como dato todos los nombres están en la versión español en algunos personajes su nombre varía dependiendo de la edición.

Los comentarios:

Krystyam091: Gracias por tu comentario me esfuerzo para que lo disfruten y puedan verse sumergidos en la trama, como puedes ver el de esta ocasión mucho sentimiento inmiscuido.

Espero te guste más y más cada vez que lo leas

Nothing: Bueno me alegra que te guste, es fantástico contar con otro lector, agradezco tu comentario me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo y espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense.

PARADOX REDUX

Se refiere a "paradoja" y "traidos de vuelta", Si es una historia de desplazamiento temporal como se imaginaran.


End file.
